


A Change of Heartbeat. (Vampire AU)

by kassanova



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, And 3am Coffee, Angst, Anne Rice Made me Do It, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Story Preview, Vampire Turning, VictUuri, Victuri, Why Did I Write This?, however the heck you spell it, slightly nsfw, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanova/pseuds/kassanova
Summary: Yuuri couldn’t concentrate on the book in his hands.He was too distracting.It wasn’t just the way that Viktor moved, either. It was absolutely everything.It was maddening, completely insanity-inducing. His mere appearance was enough to drive Yuuri to drink.Of course it was maddening, Yuuri thought to himself. How couldn't it be?After all, Viktor was a vampire.





	A Change of Heartbeat. (Vampire AU)

**Author's Note:**

> okay--again, 3 a.m. coffee-fueled fanfic-writing binge [after reading anne rice's the vampire lestat].
> 
> to be honest, i have an entire series planned out and mapped, but i wasn't too awful sure that it would be any good, so this is kind of a... preview chapter i guess??
> 
> if you guys like it and want more, and if it gets enough views, then i'll start at the very beginning and write the whole series. 
> 
> it all depends, i guess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> and i'm sorry!!!
> 
> ((note: this is from yuuri's point of view--just to avoid confusion.))
> 
> ((slightly nsfw))

                I couldn’t concentrate on the book in my hands. He was too distracting.

                It wasn’t just the way he moved, either. It was absolutely everything. It was maddening, completely insanity-inducing. His mere appearance was enough to drive me to drink.

                Of _course_ it was maddening.

                                Viktor was a vampire.

                Everything about him was _meant_ to be a distraction: the way his platinum hair fell coolly over his brow; the way his ocean-blue eyes seemed to sparkle like sapphires, like emeralds, like a million stars on a clear night; the way his pale skin let out a soft, intoxicating kind of luminescence when the light hit it just right; the way his lips quivered when he murmured lowly as he read to himself, so low that mortal ears couldn’t hear.

                It was just too much to take.

                                No wonder I felt like he was so out of me league.

                                                He _was._ He was abnormally gorgeous—superhuman, if I may say so.

                I wanted to live forever with him—even if his presence made me jittery and anxious.

                He must’ve sensed my eyes wandering over his frame. His face lifted from the book that he was studying so intently and turned to me. Even that simple movement alone made me shudder.

                “Yuuri? Are you all right?”

                Pure silk, that voice. I took a deep breath.

                “Yeah. I’m fine.”

                His eyes narrowed at me, the oceans flickering across my features. “You’re nervous. What for?”

                “What? Me? Nervous?” I chuckled anxiously, trying to brush the accusation off. “Nah. What is there to be nervous about?”

                A perfect eyebrow lifted on his forehead. “Don’t lie to me. You know I can sense your feelings.”

                I cleared my throat. “There’s nothing for me to be nervous about.” I stated firmly.

                “I don’t know,” he began, “if I were to find out that my boyfriend was an immortal being that could crush my skull to pieces if he squeezed it hard enough, I’d be pretty nervous.”

                “You wouldn’t do that, though.”

                “Oh, really? How are you so sure?”

                I began to shoot him a sarcastic reply, but as soon as I opened my mouth to speak, he was on top of me, his hands pinning my wrists to the back of the couch, his knees on either side of my waist.

                                I couldn’t move.

                “I could squeeze your hand too tightly, and I would break every bone in it,” he purred. “I could try to caress your cheek, and accidentally snap your cheekbone in half.” His index and middle fingers traced my jawbone lightly. His face came close to mine. I could hardly breathe. “I could try to kiss your neck in the heat of a passionate moment, and my lips could slip, and my instinct could take over, and I could sink my teeth into that pretty little throat of yours. I could rip it out of your body. I could take your blood. I could drain you of every drop of blood in your veins, until your body is limp and freezing cold, until those delicious chocolate eyes that you bat so lovingly at me are empty and lifeless.” His nose trailed down my jaw and stopped right below my ear. I shuddered as I felt his teeth rest lightly on my artery. They were smooth and cold against my bare skin. I heard him chuckle darkly. “What is it, Yuuri? Why do you shiver like a little child? Are you afraid of me? Do you fear that I might bite, that I’ll drink your blood?”

                “N-no,” I stammered. His scent was so intoxicating. I wasn’t sure if it was his cologne or what—but I sure as hell knew that I didn’t ever want to inhale any other scent again. I can’t say if I moaned out loud or not. I just remember him grinning devilishly down at me, a demon in an angel’s disguise.

                “You seem a little uncomfortable, Yuuri,” he said in my ear teasingly. “Am I making you dizzy?”

                _Yes, damn it. Damn you. Damn you and your stupid vampire pheromones. I know what you’re doing. You’re doing that thing that you told me about. Imprinting, or whatever it’s called. It’s what you do to your victims right before you take them. To numb them. To make them submit._

                But none of those words would come out. My mouth felt like cotton. All I could do was gaze stupidly up at him, petrified by his enchantment, entranced by the glimmer of his devil’s eyes.

                He gave an arrogant snicker and climbed off of me, returning to his armchair and his book.

                I stared off into the distance, dazed. What the hell was that? I had never wanted anything so badly as I wanted him just then. And not only in _that_ way—I had wanted him to bite me. I would’ve been perfectly content if he would’ve picked me up and hurled me against the wall and broke my spine in half—which I knew he was perfectly capable of doing. He was dangerous. He was a killing machine. I shouldn’t have been near him, shouldn’t have wanted to be near him, shouldn’t have been _in love_ with him. I should be scared. I should be running away in terror, screaming in agony, demanding he be burned at the stake and staked in the heart and beheaded and torn limb from limb.

                But I wasn’t afraid of him—not nearly as much as I should have been.

                                If anything, I was oddly turned on.

                “You know, Yuuri,” he began again, licking his thumb and forefinger and turning a page in his book, “you should really start trying to hide your emotions from me better. They’re so loud that I can practically hear what you’re thinking.”

                I felt a heat rise to my cheeks.

                “And you really _should_ be afraid,” he added, “because your scent is just as intoxicating to me as mine is to you. I’ve just been alive for  nearly a hundred years longer than you have, so I know how to control it. And, by the way—” he glanced up at me, “you turn me on, too.”

                I nearly choked on my breath. I _what?!_

                He tossed his perfect head back and let out a cheery laugh. It sounded like a thousand bells ringing, like music. “If you want me to drink your blood so badly, then come on over here. I’ll show you what it’s like. But I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to stop so easily. Your blood type is A-positive, right?”

                “How did you know that?”

                He rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking back down at his book. “I’m a vampire. Blood is my specialty. I could smell it when I was on top of you just then. I mean, God, I practically had my fangs against your neck.”

                I looked away. Of course. Stupid question. “Do you really mean that you’d drink my blood?”

                “Well, I can’t say that I wouldn’t—but I wouldn’t do it intentionally. My instincts prevent me from promising that I wouldn’t.”

                “Wait, what?!”

                “Yuuri, you don’t understand. Your scent… It’s absolutely _delicious._ If I didn’t have the class I have now—or the self-control—then I would’ve pinned you down and taken you a looong time ago.”

                I was stricken. “Really?”

                “God, yes. You smell incredible. It took all the strength I had to not take your blood just then.”

                _How was he saying this so casually?!_

                “I don’t think you realize, Yuuri, exactly how little of an effort it would be for me to take your life from your very body.”

                Before I could stop myself, I stood and strutted across the room, plucking the book out of his hands and snapping it shut. He gazed up at me, shocked. I put my hands on my hips, the books still clutched in my fingers. “Why are you telling me all of this? Why are you acting like some kind of superior being, like you’re just waiting for a chance to kill me?!”

                “I just thought you’d want to know,” he replied defensively, his eyes flashing. “I figured it would be best if you know exactly what you’re dealing with here. I _am_ your boyfriend, aren’t I? I want to look out for you. I love you, and I want you to be on your toes. If you even want to stay with me, that is.”

                “Of _course,_ I want to stay with you!!” I snapped, feeling anger rise in the pit of my stomach. “And _for your information_ , I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself. And if you’re so worried about accidentally killing me, then why do you stick around?? Why are you teasing me, messing around with me so much?? Am I just a toy to you?? Your little mortal human plaything??”

                His eyes were wide and filled with astonishment.

                                I had his full attention now.

                My wrath wasn’t over, oh no. The words came bubbling up out of my throat, despite the alarms blaring in my brain, the sirens telling me _stop it, Yuuri, that’s enough, Yuuri, you really, really don’t need to push it_. I couldn’t stop them; they were spilling over my lips before I could even attempt to. “Why do you even want to be with me, anyway, when there are all these other vampires in your coven?? Doesn’t Yakov want you to be with one of them?! One of the pretty, immortal females to make pretty, immortal purebloods?!” I felt tears brimming my eyes, now.

                Dammit.

                                Dammit, dammit, _dammit_.

                                                I hated that I cried when I was frustrated. I hated that I was _weak_.

                “Why do you wanna mess around with a human, with a mortal?! All I’m gonna do is get old and die—if you don’t kill me first, that is—and then what? You’ll still be young and healthy and perfect, and I’ll be old and wrinkly and you’ll move on and find someone else. Why bother with a human if you could have someone just as perfect as _you?!”_

                That last sentence caught even _me_ off guard.

                I saw something flicker in his eyes—contempt, maybe, or anger. Suddenly, he was standing in front of me. Both of his hands took a hold of the front of my shirt, and I suddenly felt a wild rush of wind blow past me—and then my back whacked against the wall hard enough to knock the very oxygen from my lungs. It took me a moment to process what had happened. I saw the spot where I had stood in front of him, now several meters away, and gulped as I looked back up at him.

                He shoved his forehead against mine, his knuckles white as bone as they gripped my collar. “Don’t you _dare,_ ” he growled, his voice trembling, “talk to _me_ like I don’t know what’s going on. Don’t talk to me about _mortality_. Don’t act like I don’t have _feelings_. Do you think I’m excited to know that I can’t be at ease around you?? Do you think it makes me happy to have to treat you like you’re made of glass, to not be able to love you like I want, to not be able to hold you without being afraid that I’ll crush you in my arms?! Do you think I _chose_ to fall in love with a human?!”

                All that I could manage to do was gape up at him.

                “Do you think I’m happy to know that even if I don’t get to marry you, I’ll still have to watch you from afar and see you grow old, see your skin grow loose, see your hair turn white and the light die from your eyes?? Do you think I would’ve chosen to see the only man I’ve ever loved die as I looked in on him from the outside, unable to come in because I’m a _monster_?!”  His eyes burned with anger. “You aren’t a play-toy to me, Yuuri. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel that way. I wish you were afraid of me, I wish I could drive you away, to get you to break up with me, so when I lose you in the future, it won’t hurt as badly. I wish I could end this early on, so I won’t have to suffer through the memories of having you for a single lifetime while I have to live by myself for the rest of eternity. I’ve never been one to give my heart away so easily, Yuuri Katsuki. I’ve never been one to fall in love aimlessly. But then _you_ showed up, and _you_ stole my heart away from me. Do you think I wanted that?!”

                It took me a moment to recover.

                                But then, I exploded.

                “What, you want me to break up with you?! You waltz into my life, tell me that you’re in love with me, and then you tell me you’re a vampire and that you _want_ me to break up with you?! If you want to leave me so badly, then why don’t _you_ break up with _me?!_ Why are you making _me_ seem like the selfish one here?!”

                “Because maybe if I hear it from _you_ that you don’t want me, then maybe the pain of losing you won’t be so damn _excruciating_!!”

                “ _Well, hell, Viktor, I **do** want you, and I **don’t** want to leave you!”_

_“How am I supposed to love you for all eternity if you’re dead?”_

_“Make me into a fucking vampire!! **Change me!!!** ”_

He paused, his eyes piercing into mine. “I can’t do that to you,” he said calmly. “I can’t.”

                His fists had loosened their hold on my collar. I shoved them away from me and closed my hand around his jaw, pulling his face close to mine. “Yes, you can!!”

                “No, I _can’t.”_

 _“Why the hell not?!”_ I could’ve screamed at him for hours, I was so angry. I was yelling, but his voice remained calm, level, the entire time. I wish he would yell back. It pissed me off that he wouldn’t.

_“Because I love you too much to make you suffer like I do.”_

                I crushed my lips to his, feeling my body mold into his stony frame, my left hand twisting into his hair. I felt him shudder beneath me.

                “Please,” he whispered when I pulled away, “Don’t do that.”

                “Don’t what?”

                “Don’t kiss me like that again. Please.”

                “Why not?”

                “I don’t think I would be able to handle it. I can’t stand it. Please don’t make me fall deeper in love with you. It already hurts too much.”

                I did it again anyway, unheeding to his words. His arms wrapped around my waist and drew my form even deeper into his, almost too tightly. For a moment, our bodies pressed together like intricate puzzle pieces, like a perfect fit. He grunted after a moment and forced me away.

                “Yuuri. _Please._ I can’t take you being so close to me. I might hurt you.”

                “Turn me.”

                “I _can’t_ , dammit. What if I….”

                He hesitated, his sentence evaporating in the air like dew on a summer’s morning.

                “What if you what?”

                “What if I can’t make myself pull away in time…? What if I don’t change you quick enough? What if I kill you? What then??”

                “Then move on.”

                His face darkened. “You have an entire life ahead of you. I can’t do this to you.”

                I held his gaze. I would not back down. “Viktor, the only life I crave is one forever with you.”

                “Yuuri…”

                This time, he was the one who pressed his lips to mine—much softer than beforehand, like I was fragile and made of porcelain. His lips were cold to the touch. I just wanted to get lost in them.

                “Please, Viktor. This is the only thing I’ve ever wanted from you.”

                “Such a large, and unreasonable, price to pay, just to be with me….”

                “It’s a price I’m more than willing to give my life for.”

                “It isn’t just your life. It’s your body, your morals, _everything…_ ” I could see crimson tears pooling in his eyes now. “I wish I could make you understand. I don’t want you to do this just for me.”

                “I’d give everything for you, Viktor Nikiforov,” I assured him, catching a tear on his cheek with my thumb as it fell. I stared at it for a moment.

                                Blood. They were tears of blood.

                “Anything,” I continued, wiping my thumb on the front of my jeans and looking back up at him. “I just want you. I want to be with you. I love you.”

                His hand rose to caress mine, squeezing it gently. “This is really what you want….?”

                I took a deep breath, then nodded.

                “Are you positive?”

                “Positive.”

                “Okay… I can go talk to Yakov, and maybe he’ll agree to turn you—”

                “ ** _No.”_**

                He blinked at me.

                “I want you to do it.”

                “Baby—”

                “Don’t ‘baby’ me. Please, Viktor. I want you to do it.”

                “Why me? Yuuri, I haven’t turned anyone before…”

                “Because I trust you. Because I love you more than anything else on this rotten earth. Because you’re the only man I’ve ever loved, and because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You said that a vampire and his thrall have a relationship like any other, right? That they share a special connection that’s nearly unbreakable? I want that with you. I want my very being to be for you.”

                He nodded slowly, understanding. “Then… In that case… Are you sure you want to do this now?”

                “I’m sure.”

                “Okay… Here, let’s go someplace else. Your bedroom would be more fitting. It’d be more comfortable… You’re going to be in pain, and you’re going to be under a good amount of stress. It’s better to be comfortable.”

 

* * *

 

                The room was dark, save for a few tiny slivers of sunlight that managed to penetrate the closed blinds on the blue-curtained windows. I sensed him move closer to me, his arm locking around my waist and pulling me close. I felt the cold brush of his fingers as he tilted my head slightly. The dizziness was flooding over me again.

                “Wait,” I slurred.

                It faded instantly. I clearly could make out his outline in the dim light.

                “Yes? Do you want to stop?”

                “No, I just… What does it feel like, being turned?”

                His arms slipped from my waist, and he sat beside me on the bed. “How to explain…. At first, it hurts. Really, really badly. But then, it… It changes. It feels like… It’s almost like the best orgasm you’ve ever had, times ten. You almost lose control of your body, and your eyes roll in the back of your head, and for a moment you shake so badly because it feels incredible and you don’t want it to end…. And then you fall asleep for a long time afterwards while your body changes. It’s…. It’s a very intimate process. It’s unlike anything else you’ll ever experience.”

                “In… a good way, right?”

                He chuckled a little. “Yes.”

                “Like an orgasm, you said…” I couldn’t help but laugh emptily. “That doesn’t tell me anything.”

                “Right,” he realized, his chuckle a little louder. “I’m sorry. I forgot that you’re still a virgin.”

                I laughed again and elbowed him in the shoulder. “Don’t remind me.”

                Our laughter died after a moment, and we sat there, drinking in the silence.

                “Well, Yuuri… Are you ready?”

                “I… Yes. I’m ready.”

                And then he was on top of me again. His hands shoved me gently down to the mattress as his lips found mine in the dark, pressing against them tenderly before pulling away after a long moment.

                “Viktor…?”

                “Sorry, sorry,” he breathed, his breath melting against my cheeks. “I just… I’m going to miss the warmth of those lips. The heat, it’s… it’s delicious. Intoxicating. Maddening. _Thrilling._

                Me, thrilling?

                                To _him??_

                                                 Huh. Who would’ve thought?

                His eyes found mine once more. I noticed that they seemed to glow with a sort of strange light. “Last chance to back out,” he murmured.

                “No. No backing out.”

                The bright blue eyes hovering above me faded away—and turned blood red. I couldn’t help but stare, astonished. They enthralled me. I felt helpless as the dizziness and the fatigue set in again.

                _It’s called ‘imprinting.’ It’s what vampires do right before they sink their teeth into their prey._

                His lips trailed down my jaw and came to a rest on the muscles of my neck as he flipped upright into a cross-legged sit and pulled me gently into his lap. I tensed a little as I felt the coolness of his breath on my skin.

                I heard his voice purr soothingly to me, but… It wasn’t out loud. It seemed to be in my head.

                “Relax, relax. _Vse skoro zakonchitsya…_   _prosto day mne….”_

                Those words, so alien and meaningless to me, somehow gave my body comfort. I felt the tension in my muscles melt away, felt my body shudder at his touch, felt my head tilt back voluntarily as his teeth dragged lightly against my skin.

                “Be silent, my love. Close your eyes, focus on me. Try to listen to the rush of your own blood, on your own breath, on my breath. Focus. And breathe. Feel me. Only me.”

                I closed my eyes as he commanded just as his back arched in a repulsive, inhuman way, a beastly hiss ripping from the depths of his throat,

                                and then his fangs sunk deeply into the skin of my neck.

                I was aware of a blinding pain. And then, a terrible, piercing shriek rang through the silence of the room. I realized with dread that the scream belonged to me. The pain was in my neck, and slowly spreading like heavy lead throughout my body—almost like getting a heavy shot in the hip at the doctor’s office, but extremely painful, and ten times worse. His lips were locked to my throat. I could _feel_ the blood draining out of me, the darkness enveloping me.

It was absolute _agony_.

                I wanted it to stop. It had to stop. I _had_ to make him stop, to make him release me—

                                No. No. This is what you wanted. You wanted this.

                                                No turning back now. I was his.

                And then….

                                Dear God.

                                                Dear God, that feeling.

                That cursed screaming died away as the unfamiliar feeling knotted in my stomach, and expanded. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood, a loud, growling moan forcing itself up my throat. Oh, my _god,_ it felt absolutely _incredible._ I needed more. I _had_ to have _more_ —more of _him,_ more of this feeling, _more—_

                Ecstasy. It was ecstasy rolling over me, in huge waves that caused me to drunkenly scream out his name over and over, caused me to repeatedly gasp and moan, caused my entire body to tremble in Viktor’s arms. The ecstasy gave way to pure pleasure. It came to me suddenly that my body was entwining itself around his, my legs wrapping around his waist, my arms snaking around his neck and my fingers twisting into his platinum hair, holding him to me. I needed this. I needed more. I needed _him._ I didn’t ever want this to stop.

                My breath was coming hard and fast now. I couldn’t help it. It was too good.

Was this really what passion felt like??

                “ _Regulate your breathing_ ,” he said aloud, his lips moving against my neck. “ _Breathe_. Calm down. Focus, Yuuri.”

                I tried to do as he told me.

                                It was much easier said than done.

                Then, I felt it—I could feel a deep pounding in my chest, of course. My heart was overworking itself, trying to keep beating. I cried out again as another wave of ecstasy rolled over me, numbing my body like a fatal dose of Novocain. The shaking had set in, as he had mentioned beforehand. It just felt so damn _good_. I couldn’t keep my body from trembling all over with pleasure.

                He pulled away, a droplet of blood leaving a crimson trail from his bottom lip to his chin, and took a deep breath.

                My vision was growing blurry, out-of-focus. His lips were forming words, but he sounded as if he were underwater. I couldn’t understand what he was saying. The deep maroon glow in his eyes held my gaze for a moment as I stared stupidly at him.

                I could barely make out his fingernails slashing at himself, opening a hole in the side of his neck that spilled a river of black-tinged blood down his chest and on his hands. His arms pulled me close again, and I could just realize that his hand had shoved my lips against the open wound on his neck before my eyes went completely dark, leaving me blind and helpless.

                He was saying something. I knew he was. But I couldn’t tell what….

                                _Drink!!_

_**Drink,** Yuuri!!!_

I heard him—no, I _felt_ him say those words.

                I weakly forced my lips to part wide enough for his blood to fall into my mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

                My fist grasped at the fabric of his shirt so tightly that my knuckles turned blue. The hand that was entangled in his hair crushed his neck to my lips as the liquid flowed in between them, as I took the blood from his very veins. He let out a loud moan as his arms locked around my waist and pressed his body firmly to mine, as if to prevent me from pulling away.

                                Well, I didn’t want to pull away.

                I could feel the drum of my own heartbeat as it sped up again, fighting for its own life, and then—a second pair of drums, beating even harder than my own. I felt a hiss rip from my throat. Those drums. I loved them more than my own. They thumped in my ears so hard that I was sure that my eardrums would burst, that I would be deaf by the time they stopped. His blood was delicious. It was unlike anything I had ever tasted. I couldn’t help but groan. I needed _more._

And then his hands shoved me away, his eyes back to their naturally aqua color. The glow in them seemed to pulse to the sound of the drums in my ears.

                                That drum was his _heartbeat_ , I realized.

                He licked his hand and passed it over the gash on his neck. I realized in awe when his hand pulled away that it had closed completely; all that remained of it was a small white scar in the shape of a claw-mark.

                I gazed at him, almost as if I were seeing him for the first time over again. His hair was tousled, crimson blood-spatter sprinkled on his platinum locks. His lips were bloody and full. The light in his eyes was almost blinding. Blood—either his or mine, I wasn’t sure, but probably a mixture of both—stained the front of his simple pale-blue V-neck tantalizingly. I licked my lips. It looked delicious. _He_ looked delicious.

                Our eyes met.

                Then, it seemed, we both couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

                “You’re covered in blood,” he chuckled, tousling my hair as his eyes searched mine.

                “Yeah, well, you have a little on your shirt.”

                That just made him laugh even harder.

                My laughter faded as the fatigue set in. I yawned. “That was incredible,” I muttered. My eyelids were drooping now.

_You’ll sleep for a long time while your body changes._

                “Yeah,” he purred as he stood and took me into his arms. I felt like an infant. “I told you that it would be one of the best feelings you’ve ever had.”

                I chuckled drowsily as my head lolled a little. “Yeah, you did.”

                He laid my head down on the pillow and jerked the curtain closed a little more to block out what little sunlight remained streaming into the room and made to strip off his bloody clothes.

                                I was out cold before his shirt had come over his head.


End file.
